


Tap Tap

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: ChanHun, Fluff, M/M, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Boyfriends Sehun and Chanyeol battling against each other in Tap Tap. Who will win?





	Tap Tap

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!! I had this au when i saw chanyeol pouting bcos he lost in bowling hahaha
> 
> So enjoy reading <3

 

  
Sehun was busy playing Tap Tap in the practice room when his bandmate-slash-boyfriend went inside with a huge smile on his face.

 

He felt him sit beside him on the floor, then faced him. “Babe, let’s go to Lotte World on our next date. I heard their Roller Coaster has been upgraded!”

 

Sehun only nodded and continued playing Tap Tap, smirking when he got everything perfect until now.

 

He’s been playing it since this morning when Baekhyun showed him the game. He got interested, so he tried it out.

 

“Babe...” he heard Chanyeol called out.

 

“Hmmm?” He replied, eyes still in the game.

 

Chanyeol looked at his phone, curious to what he was doing. When he found out that he’s playing Tap Tap, he immediately brightened up. “Ahh! Tap Tap! I’m a pro in that game.”

 

The game ended with a perfect high score. Sehun smiled in victory as he faced his boyfriend. “Really? I’m a pro too.”

 

Chanyeol gave him a disbelieving look. “You’re a first-timer, Sehun. I’m the real pro here.”

 

Sehun smirked at his proud boyfriend. He could see the look of determination in him. It’s one of the looks that always made his heart crazy. “Let’s battle then? Let’s see who’s the real pro here.”

 

Chanyeol looked surprised for a moment. It was probably because Sehun never tried to start a battle with him before.

 

Sehun knew how competitive his boyfriend is when it comes to this. For being in relationship with him for 6 years, that’s one of the things that they mostly argued about. Both of them hated being the loser one, so mostly it’s always the battle of the bestest.

 

But throughout their relationship, Chanyeol would always win the competition between them. He’s proud of it and Sehun would just let him be proud.

 

Though Sehun has a secret.

 

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks for assurance.

 

Sehun nodded with full confidence. “I’ll win this.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “You always say that.”

 

The battle started with Chanyeol being the first to play. They used Sehun’s phone to play. Chanyeol played it with the hard mode, giving Sehun a teasing glance. Sehun didn’t show any sign of backing down.

 

Chanyeol played swiftly. Tapping every button correctly, no matter how fast it was. He even danced to rhythm of the song, showing how easy it was for him.

 

When the game ended, Chanyeol showed the scores with so much confidence. “Look! 220x perfect with 316,234 score! It’s the high score! Ha!”

 

Sehun just shook his head and pursed his lips. “I’ll beat you down.”

 

Sehun started the same game, pressing the buttons accurately. He didn’t show any reaction and just fully focused on the game.

 

Tap after tap, Sehun concentrated on his score. 120, 456... 135,342... Getting 100x perfect taps.

 

Then 100 turned 120, then turned 160 without any breaks.

 

He slowly glanced at his boyfriend’s reaction. Chanyeol’s pout, slowly showing when it looked like he’s really going to beat him.

 

Then Sehun started to miss some buttons, in purpose. Pretending to unable to keep up with the speed of the game, Sehun lost some of the points. Until the game ended with his 310,255 score and 193x perfect.

 

He acted and made a disappointed sigh. He looked at his boyfriend. “I lost.”

 

Though he was a bit shock because Chanyeol’s pout was still showing, he still showed his defeated face. Chanyeol looked at Sehun then looked down. “I saw that.”

 

Sehun looked at Chanyeol, acting confused. “Saw what?”

 

Chanyeol’s red lips pursed, making it redder. Sehun was suddenly distracted. “I know you did that on purpose.”

 

“I didn’t,” Sehun denied. He looked away from his boyfriend. Chanyeol could easily read his face when he’s lying.

 

Chanyeol crossed his arms and looked at Sehun straight. “You’re lying. You know I’d throw a fit whenever I lose a game. So you let yourself lose so I could win. You’ve been doing that ever since. You think I won’t notice?”

 

Sehun gave up pretending. He chuckled and faced his cute boyfriend. “Babe...”

 

“Shut up,” Chanyeol faced away and pouted like a child.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and pulled him closer to him. He placed his face on his neck, breathing into his scent. “I love you, babe.”

 

“Aish,” Chanyeol blushed and covered his face. “You should stop patronizing me, Sehun-ah.”

 

Sehun laughed in his neck, sending shivers in Chanyeol’s skin. He couldn’t help but moan.

 

“I like it that way, Chanyeol. I hate seeing you sad whenever you lose. I want you to smile and be happy that way. I love you that way,” Sehun stated and captured Chanyeol’s chin to face him.

 

Chanyeol’s pout slowly faded. His red cheeks got redder than before. “You always have your ways, Sehun-ah.”

 

“My ways?” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Your ways of making me a lot crazier for you,” he whispered with a hoarse voice.

 

Sehun smirked and raised an eyebrow. “I’d love that.”

 

When they kissed, it was always the same mindblowing effect that they felt. The same thing they felt for the last whole six years and hopefully, in the future.

 

“Ya! You guys get your own room,” they were distracted with Baekhyun’s yell when the other members entered the practice room.

 

“It’s been years, Baekhyun. You’re still not used to it?” Junmyeon grinned after he said that. He put down his black backpack on a chair beside the huge speaker.

 

“I’m just stopping them before it gets into something else. Damn, I don’t want to watch any love-making action in here,” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and showed a playful disgust at them.

 

The couple just laughed at him, both with red and embarrassed face. Partly it was true, there were times that their bandmates would have to remind them to be discreet sometimes. Especially in front of them.

 

“So Lotte World tomorrow?” Sehun asked with a sheepish grin, when the others turned to their own businesses.

 

Chanyeol brightened and nodded a lot of times.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuu!!^^  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
